


Officer Down

by DeadDireWolf



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Multi, POV Outsider, Police, family is what you make it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadDireWolf/pseuds/DeadDireWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benjamin Clauhauser has his worst day on the job.  For one bystander, it will change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer Down

“Ten ninety-nine, Officer down! 75th and Aslan, send a bus now!”

The young elk could feel the blood seeping between his fingers, crimson clashing with the blue and yellow paint that stained his knuckles.

“Kid, keep the pressure on, you want him to bleed out?!”

It was hard to think with a tiger yelling in his ear.

“When I tell you, remove your hands, I'm going to pack the wound, then you press down again.”

He couldn't remove his eyes from the cheetah's hip, blood had stained the navy pants black.

“Holy Brahma kid! Listen!”

He looked up, seeing the broad face and green eyes of the officer that had, not ten minutes before, been arresting him. He realized with shock that those same hard eyes were scared. His throat was clenched shut, he could barely manage a nod.

“Okay, NOW!”

He removed his hands and the tiger swiftly packed the wound with gauze, then the elk replaced his hands. The cheetah wasn't moving, had barely moved since he had been shot. Three huge holes cratered the officer’s chest armor, but the fourth shot drilled into the officer’s unarmored hip.

_”Copy that one forty three, bus is sixty seconds out, car zero fifty four should be arriving on scene now. Advise, is there an active shooter?”_

“No active shooter, officer is code twenty, multiple gunshots, suspect is down, condition unknown.”

The pause seemed to last an eternity.

“Checking now.”

The tiger moved away, removing her imposing shadow from the tiny tableau. The elk wished she hadn't.

“Suspect is ten forty five charley, three darts, shallow respiration. Administering first aid.”

The elk barely heard the sirens as the cruiser arrived.

“McHorn, backup Fangmeyer!”

“Ten Four!”

A huge shadow fell over the youngster.

“Kid, what's his status?”

“He won't stop bleeding...”

“Dispatch, what's the ETA on that bus!”

_“Thirty seconds out, stand by”_

OOOOO

_“Fang, let's go to that great little taco stand on Aslan.”_

_Fangmeyer grinned as she glanced over at her junior partner. “I was thinking we could go to the Black Bean Burger.”_

_“Ugh! Filly-Bee's does that great pepper fajita you love but B3 doesn't have any fish on the menu at all!”_

_Alisha Fangmeyer hid her smile behind a stoic facade. “Benji, you are always thinking with your stomach.”_

_“My body is a lean, mean, crime fighting machine! And it needs fuel. Fish is fuel, soy and black beans are rabbit food.”_

_Fangmeyer sat in companionable silence. She let it drag on until her partner started to squirm. “The missus wants to have dinner with you again. Sunday, Delhi Palace. You In?”_

_“Ooh, is that the place that does the amazing phirni pudding! You are on ma'am!”_

_Fangmeyer turned onto Aslan Boulevard. “You do know phirni means pudding? You want to order pudding pudding?” Her partner slugged her on the arm. “And you buy my fajita today.”_

_“I get to have mango phirni and dinner with Prisha and all I have to do is buy you lunch? Ha, jokes on you, I would have...” The cheetah sat bolt upright tracking something off to the left. “Tagger, nine o'clock.”_

_Fangmeyer was far beyond doubting her partner's calls. She flicked on the siren in the same motion as pulling the radio. “Car one forty three, Aslan and 75th ave, ten sixty six, possible gang activity, engaging. Have backup on standby.”_

_**”Copy that one forty three. Car zero fifty four is four minutes out.”** _

_**“Don't take any unnecessary risks one forty three, play this buy the book, come home safe.”** _

_Clawhauser grabbed the radio. “Yes Dad, we'll have the car back safe and sound before dinner.” Allie grabbed the mic back._

_“Disregard last, we are approaching suspect. Stand by.”_

OOOOO

Jonathan the elk let himself be led away by the polar bear. Despite the bear's imposing size he was almost gentle as he washed John's hands with antiseptic wipes.

“You okay kid?” Rough paws turned his hands over as he continued to wipe the blood from the elk's hands. “You did good. Clawhauser might'a bled out if you hadn't...”

“Is he going to be okay?” The elk looked up at the cop. “The cheetah, is he going to be okay?”

“Yeah, he's on his way to the hospital.”

“Can, can I go with you guys? To the hospital I mean.”

The bear gave him a long, hard look. “Why the concern?”

“I never saw anybody...” The elk swallowed. “I mean I never...”

“Yeah kid, I'll give you a ride.”

Jonathan had never ridden in the front seat of a cop car before. Snarloff drove with his siren on, taking every turn at breakneck speed. Jonathan held on for his life to the oh-shit bar, sliding with each turn. When they finally pulled into one of the emergency spaces at the hospital Jonathan leaped out, a bare step behind the veteran cop.

OOOOO

Never before in his seventeen years had Jonathan felt more like a fly on the wall. As the hours passed, more and more officers filed into the waiting room. In his experience, belonging meant herd or gang. For these officers, it meant something more. A wolf stood by, his sobs absorbed by the huge trunk of the elephant who was wrapping him up in a hug. A hippo had the bear who had driven him to the hospital locked into a companionable hug. These animals were there for each other, despite species, despite family. They were a family, united by a blue uniform.

“So, you're the kid Clawhauser was arresting.” Jonathan looked up into the imposing visage of a cape buffalo.

“Yes... yes sir.” The buffalo sat across from him.

“You did good kid.” Jonathan looked up and the surprisingly soft visage of the police captain opposite him.

“I was so scared!”

“Don't care. You were on the spot and you did what you had to. Clawhauser is alive because you didn't fold. In my book, that makes you okay.”

“I'm so sorry! I just, I...” He felt himself being drawn into powerful arms.

“Let it go. Just let it go.”

Jonathan let himself be pulled into the buffalo's strong arms, the stress of the day finally pouring out of him. For the first time since he was nine, he let himself cry.

OOOOO

Jonathan sat across from Captain Bogo. He finally was recounting the events of the day. How he had been tagging the local post office with his gang's' logo. Being arrested by Fangmeyer and Clawhauser. The moose stepping out of the shadows, Clawhauser pushing him down, the gunshots.

“And then the tiger took off my cuffs, she just kept yelling at me. I didn't know what to do, I just... there was so much blood!” Jonathan looked up as his forearms were gathered into the buffalo's strong grip.

“Son, you helped save the life of one of my officers. You are **square** in my book.”

“Why? Why did this happen?”

“Maybe it was some pred-hater hopped up on lies about how felines are working to keep herds down. Maybe was just a schitzo off his meds. Don't know, don't care.”

OOOOO

Jonathan had thought the waiting room was crowded with cops before. Then came shift change. It seemed to him like half of the ZPD was trying to cram into this room. At some point the tiger cop from this morning has pressed a cup of coffee and a sandwich into his hooves. One by one over the course of the afternoon different cops had stopped by to say a few words, he kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. For one of them to blame him. They never did.

_“One the ball spike.”_

_“Thanks kid.”_

_“You dun good.”_

It all washed over him like a wave, he never knew quite what to say. He would mutter a few words, and they would move on.

“You saved my brother's life. Thank you child.” He looked up to see a soft looking tigress in a golden sari. Definitely not a cop.

“Um, I didn't, I mean I just, I only...” He fumbled over his words. “Brother? Adopted or spiritually or...” He trailed off, not sure what to say.

“I mean he is my brother. All of Bogo's Bunch are like sons to me, but Benjamin is my wife's partner, and so he is my brother.”

“Oh.” Real eloquent there.

“Child, you seem troubled. May I help you?” He nodded. He didn't know what else to do.

She pulled him gently to his feet and began to lead him out of the waiting room. “But what if word comes about Officer Ben?”

“Then they will find us. Francine at least will see to that.” A short distance away they entered the hospital chapel. About half of the shrines had some member of the ZPD at them, and a few civilians were scattered around the room praying or burning incense to the veritable horde of gods and spirits worshiped in Zootopia. She led him to one particular corner with a symbol he was unfamiliar with.

Three figures in a circular base relief. A serene tiger, a slender and austere elephant and a rotund and jolly looking buffalo. He tried to see if one of the figures was ascendant or central, the tiger was lowest but central, he held his paws up to the others. The buffalo was on the right, extending his hoof down holding a cornucopia of fruits and grain as if offering it to the tiger. The elephant on the left held a hand down as well, as if offering the crown it held to the tiger. Or had the tiger given the crown to the elephant?

The shrine was a riot of colors, blues and golds and reds and purples and greens all seemed to clash but it was beautiful in a strange but wonderful way.

“Kneel child.”

“I'm not, I mean I don't even know what gods this shrine is to.”

The tigress paused for a moment. She had pulled a large bronze basin from a hidden alcove and laid it in front of the giant icon. “What cult where you brought up in?”

“Universalist. Not that my family was ever particularly devout.”

“Then the faith of your father recognizes Brahma.” Jonathan finally followed her direction and knelt to one side of the basin.

She poured a measure of water from a decanter, then produced a simple cotton cloth and began to wash his hands. He was surprised to see how red the water turned and she gently scrubbed the tiny crevasses of his hooves. “What is your name child?”

“Jonathan.”

“Then know this Jonathan, today you are blessed of Brahma. You are of the herding folk, yet you drenched your hooves in the blood on another to save the life of a predator.” She dropped the cloth into the basin and cupped his head in her hands. “There is no higher calling amongst my faith.” She stood and kissed him between his antlers. “You saved young Benjamin, but you also saved yourself. Today you have a clean slate, it is up to you to decide what to do next.”

“Prisha, love, I was hoping to find you.” Both animals looked up to the the impressive bulk of Officer Alisha Fangmeyer. She knelt next to both and held out a huge paw to Jonathan. “I wronged this brave young man, and I must cry his pardon.” The tigress held out one paw to Jonathan and the other to her wife.

“Tell us how you wronged him.”

“I demanded when I should have asked. I gave in to the khan spirit to try and force him to do as I wished. I... I did not see him as an animal.” The giant tiger seemed to be sagging into herself.

“Officer, I don't think.” Jonathan paused. “You didn't wrong me. I was, I am, a mess. I think this was a wake up call. I guess it's like the come to Wode moment some of my friends have talked about.” Jonathan took a deep breath. “Maybe I want to do something better with my life.” The tiger looked relieved.

“It is good that you realize what you did Alisha, Jonathan may I have a few moments with my wayward spouse?” Jonathan stood, surprised to realize that he actually did feel better.

“Yeah, sure.” Jonathan turned to leave. “By the way, on the icon, which one is Brahma?”

“All three. The tiger, the elephant and the buffalo are all Brahma.”

OOOOO

“Mr. Kaibab?” Jonathan woke up from his fitful slumber. He wiped the sleep from his eyes to see a female cheetah.

“Can I help you?” Jonathan was growing more comfortable dealing with strangers, he had spent so much time in the past day with a bunch of officers and their families.

“Ben is out of surgery now, would you like to speak with him?”

Jonathan stood and followed the feline matriarch. They walked past a huge bank of windows, Jonathan was shocked to see that the sun was rising, he had been in the hospital for almost a full day now. He pulled out his phone and checked. Why was he not surprised, no messages from his mom. He walked with the elder cheetah for a while, self consciously smoothing down his borrowed ZPD t-shirt. “I'm sorry ma'am, but I didn't get your name?”

“Elise. I'm sorry, Isaiah pointed you out to me last night, I haven't had a chance to thank you before now.”

“Isaiah?” Jonathan asked. It seemed everyone he met had two names, cops called each other by last name, the families always used first names, but nobody used both together.

“Captain Bogo. He speaks quite highly of you.” They walked on in silence for a few minutes. “All of the ZPD does.” They stopped just outside a pair of double doors. “Jonathan, can I ask you a favor?” The young elk nodded. “Ben needs us to be strong for him. Can you do that for me Jonathan?”

“Yes, of course!” Jonathan swallowed. “Is it bad?”

“It's pretty bad. The doctors say he will need at least two more surgeries to put his hip back together, and he will need a lot of love and support from all of us.” Elise pushed through into the ICU and Jonathan trailed behind her.

OOOOO

Benjamin Clawhauser was dwarfed by the bed and medical equipment that surrounded him. His leg was suspended from a hoist and his right paw was clutched in Officer Fangmeyer's paw.

“Oh, hi Mom! Is that your new boyfriend? He's cute...” Elise lead Jonathan to the side of the bed.

“Ben, you may not remember, but this is Jonathan Kaibab. He was a witness to the shooting and helped Alisha afterwards.” She motioned to the spike next to her.

“Hi, Officer Ben. I just want you to know I'm not dating your mom, she could do a lot better than me.”

Ben reached out with his paw and Jonathan moved forward to take paw in hoof. “Hey kid.”

“Yes?”

“Thanks.” Ben paused, taking deep breaths. “Fang says you helped save my life.”

“You saved my life too Ben.” Jonathan rubbed his hoof along Ben's paw. “As soon as that shooter appeared you pushed me down on the ground.”

“Oh, yay me.” Ben sat back, his eyelids starting to droop. “I'm glad I did that too.”

OOOOO

Over the rest of the day there was a slow procession of visitors in and out of Ben's room. Captain Bogo, Officers Trunkaby, Wolford, Snarloff and McHorn. A few reporters showed up and Jonathan was roped by Snarloff into helping keep them away from Mrs. Clawhauser. The mayor made a short appearance, the Chief of police made an even shorter appearance.

That night Elise Clawhauser finally convinced Jonathan to leave the hospital. He stayed that night at the Clawhauser house, he moved out three years later when he graduated high school. Elise, Prisha and many members of the ZPD attended his graduation, notably, his mother did not.

\---oooOOOooo---

The Mended Drum was the unofficial bar of Zootopia's emergency responders. The Police, Fire and Ambulance services all had a sort of friendly rivalry, but here they put that aside in a brotherhood of civil service.

Tonight a boisterous group of the FDZ was celebrating a young firefighter's first rescue, the young gazelle buck was in the midst of a circle of his fellows who were pushing pint after pint of the dark bitter brew that was the unofficial beer of Zootopia's Bravest.

In the corner a group of glassy eyed paramedics were drinking away the nightmare of twelve hour shifts, one, an ocelot, brought a boilermaker over to the celebrating firefighter. He gave a few encouraging words from one life saver to another.

At the bar, Zootopia's Finest were gathered around their newest Detective. Nicholas Wilde, former conman, currently one of the rising stars of Precinct One, and now facing the specter of his third snakebite of the night. He took a deep breath, then drained away half of the tall pint in front of him.

“Okay Hopps, if I ever say I like pears again remind me of tonight.” 

“Sure thing slick. You don’t like pears anymore.” Judy took a sip from her cider. “I’ll tell my folks next time we visit.”

“How dare you.” He pushed the glass away from him, looking around at his fellow officers. “Say, Ben, Benji, Clawhauser, buddy. What do I have to do to land a cushy job like you got? Cause, detective, it seems like a lot of work. I think I want to answer the radio next.” Nick swayed, leaning into the larger mammal. “What's the secret dude?”

“Oh, I got hurt on the job. Bogo let me transfer to the reserves and keep a full time spot.” Clawhauser took a deep sip of his umbrella drink.

“Sounds like there's a story there buddy.”

“Not really. It was one bad day, it doesn't define my life.”

A very fit young elk wound his way through the crowd to get to the ZPD tables. He wore a caduceus T-shirt and bore two drinks in his hands. One, a whiskey boilermaker, was placed in front of the new detective. The other, a novelty mixed drink served in a plastic coconut was placed in front of Clawhauser.

“Hey, Uncle Ben, you going to introduce me to your friend?”

“Uncle Ben?” Nick looked at Clawhauser. “You never told me you had any cervids in your family.”

“Nick, Nick, I never introduced you to my little brother?” Clawhauser had a growing grin on his face. “Nick, this is Jonathan Kaibab, he's a paramedic for Savannah General Hospital. And, if what a little bird told me is true he is going to start studying to be a nurse soon!” Jonathan blushed to the root of his ears. “And Johnny, this is Detective Nicholas Wilde, first fox officer and now, first fox detective!”

Jonathan held out his hoof, Nick shook it. “So you've known Clawhauser for a while then? You must have all the juicy stories!”

“Detective Wilde, Uncle Ben is family and I would never betray his trust. But Uncle Ben, it is a great story. Gunfights, saving a street kid, Bogo was right to put you up for a valor award.” Now it was Clawhauser's turn to blush. Jonathan gave Ben a kiss on the cheek. “Love ya Uncle Ben, I'm going to go hang with my crew. Don't be a stranger.”

Nick looked on in awe as the elk walked away from the table. “Okay, so I know for a fact that there is a story here. Are you going to share or do I have to put my considerable detective skills to the task of finding out what happened?”

“Nick, please don't push. I got shot on the job. I spent three years in recovery and I really don't need to relive those days.” Clawhauser looked Nick in the eyes. “Today is celebrating your accomplishments, can't we just, ya know, celebrate?”

Nick turned to the bartender. “Give me a round of Crown. All around.” The bartender produced the shot glasses and poured. “To my buddy Clawhauser. A hero too humble to admit it. Salud!” Nick tossed back the shot, and the assembled officers followed suit. They looked up to see the impressive bulk of Chief Bogo looming over the assembled officers.

“If you want a real police story, ask Francine about the Badger Town riots.”

“Chief! I don't want mammals thinking I'm some sort of hero!” Francine was blushing in the way only a thin furred mammal could. Bogo turned to leave, and then paused.

“Oh, Wilde, welcome to Bogo's Bunch. You’re part of the family now.”

**Author's Note:**

> When this was in outline form, Fangmeyer was male and Jonathan was only in one scene. The story had other ideas, so meet Jonathan, I hope you liked his story.
> 
> Radio 10 codes used are from [this website](http://www.radiolabs.com/police-codes.html)  
> The nicknames of the Police and Fire Fighters are taken from New York's departments, if anyone knows if there is a similar nickname for EMS let me know in the comments.
> 
> Thanks to PartOfAWhole for editing help, any errors that remain are totally mine.


End file.
